Ereri Lemon
by PinkSwirlz
Summary: Lemons! The Making of Leren Ackerman! Dis my firsr lemon judge me XD


It was a normal day at the Scouts HQ... Everyone was having their dinners, living their life... "Oi! Erwin!" Hanji shouted from the other side of the messhall, motioning him to sit on her table. "Oh, Levi... Jaeger. What a suprise... you both are here? With-" Erwin gestured to the Mad Scientist who was sitting across said blond. "-Hanji?"

"What happened to you? did you take a long satisfying shit today?" Levi spat out harshly. Erwin just sat down hands folded on one another. "Umm- Err- Sir, she forced us to sit with her..." Eren stuttered with a pink hue on his face, clearly uncomfortable sitting beside the raven haired man.

The messhall emptied out, the cadets saying goodnight to one another. Soon, all the chairs and tables where empty, except for the table where Hanji and Co. sat. In all of a sudden Hanji nudged Erwin with her foot. Erwin looked at her with a strange expression on his face. Hanji gestured to the messhall's door with a smug smirk.

Erwin debated in his mind wether to follow the brunette, but decided to the latter since he got curious anyways.

"What is it Hanji?"

"Don't you notice how Eren is acting strange?"

"I do." Erwin calmly stated.

"Why is he acting strange?" Erwin questioned the Squad Leader.

"Dunno, now look inside!~" Hanji squealed loudly.

"Eren."

"Ye- Yes? Captain?!"

"Did... you like it?" Levi asked, flustered.

"Um... It's too... embarassing... ahh!" Eren stated with a pink hue on his face until, The raven haired man magically appeared by his side to pin him on the bench.

"Why is it embarassing?" Levi interrogated.

"Hanji, Don't you think Eren should stop being too formal?... Why did you become curious on the two anyway?" Erwin stated while side glancing at the eccentric woman who was jumping up and down at this point. "I heard some... inappropriate things... last night." Hanji whispered with a pink hue on her face.

"Umm... It's embarrassing be-because..." Eren stuttered, his face becoming red at each word. "...We're bo-both boys!" Levi raised an eyebrow at his statement, clearly amused. "Is that so?... but your body, says the opposite..." Levi tightened his grip on the brunett's shoulders, he wore a glare that could scare away titans.

"UMPH-" Eren's words were muffled by his captain's lips. His tounge was caressed by the pink flesh of his captain. Eren would moan into the kiss. Eren felt the calloused hands of his captain work with his uniform he would glance at the wall clock realizing it had been passed curfew. "C-captain! It's past curfew!" Eren worriedly stated.

"Cover your eyes woman." Erwin put a hand on Hanji's eyes but failed soon after as the woman pried away his hand off her eyes. "I wanna see the fun!" Hanji squirmed uncomfortably. "It's not fair! Erwin!~" Erwin dragged her away... so that no-one could distract the two from their 'session'. Where is he taking her though? You'll never know.

"Really? Tch... Stop worrying about that shit head." Levi carried him bridal style resulting in a more furiously blushing Eren. Levi kicked the door of his office open and settled him on his neat desk and proceeded to kiss the titan-boy. Levi unbuttoned Eren's shirt. Satisfied with his actions he admired his work.

He then went ahead and placed his lips on on Eren's pink bud, his tounge swirled around it. His hand pinched the other one while Eren moaned in extreme pleasure. Eren proceeded to unbutton his captain's shirt, moaning slightly as Levi's mouth and fingers worked on his two buds. Levi ran his tongue over Eren's collarbone.

"Levi..." Eren moaned, wanting for something to happen. Levi bit harshly on the exposed skin, that would leave a mark."Le-Levi! " Eren squealed like a little girl. "I noticed that the formalities are gone, not that I don't like it." Levi's muffled voice reached the brunette's ears. Levi reached out for Eren's pants, unzipping it successfully.

Noticing the buldge of his captain's pants, Eren did what his captain did to him, unzipping his pants that is... They had successfully removed their lower clothing, no more underwear, pants or whatever.

Noticing the buldge of his captain's pants, Eren did what his captain did to him, unzipping his pants that is... They had successfully removed their lower clothing, no more underwear, pants or whatever. Eren looks at the short man's manhood gaping like a fish at it's size. "You like what you see?" Levi asked with a cocky smirk.

Levi, once again carried Eren, nestling the brunette's head on the crook of his neck, he trudged all the way to his own room and looked at Eren lovingly. "About that question... you haven't answered it." Levi placed a chaste kiss on Eren's lips while looking at him in his ((WTF COLOR EYES DOES HE HAVE)) titan green orbs. "Umm... I- I... do?" Eren answered it was more of a question rather than a statement.

Eren covered his blush using one of Levi's pillows. Levi pried off the pillow from the brunette's face. "God, why are you so cute?" Levi stated and kissed Eren on the lips, slipping his tongue in. Eren slightly gasped but responded in the kiss. Levi went ahead and slipped in two fingers in Eren's entrance.

"Ahn!~..." Eren moaned while Levi groaned. Levi could literally feel his butt clench ((WTF AUTHOR)) "So Eren... are you ready for me to fuck you senseless?" "Yes please!~" "Good." With that Levi removes his two fingers and proceeds to grasp his own manhood. Levi aligned himself on Eren's entrance, he thrusted in and out as he places the brunette's legs on his shoulders. Eren grasped the sheets as if his life depended on it. 'In... out... in... out...' Eren thought to himself, he moaned while Levi groaned. The sound of skin slapping and the moans of his cadet was pleasant to his ears. Soon, Eren was filled with his captain's seed. "Levi... I- I- Love you..." Eren told him, love coating every word. "I... love you too..." Levi told him out of breath. With that they fell asleep with each others arms not long before Levi whispered... "You're mine not that god damned Cadet Ackerman's"

Omake~

"LEVI!" Eren barfed.

"What is wrong with him shitty glasses?" Levi asked a glare adorning his face.

"There is a possibility... Eren might be pregnant." Hanji stated.

"What? It can't be, he's a man!"

Erwin appears out of no where, probably from eyebrow land.

"Maybe Eren is a seahorse." Erwin stated.

"He's not a god damned seahorse Eyebrows." Levi retorted angrily.

"What's a seahorse?" Erwin asked.

"Underwater Jean." Hanji laughed out.

"GET OUT BOTH OF YOU."

Erwin flies out the window using his eyebrows because he is fabulous as fuck.

"Sayonara mother fuckers, I am an english man. I am not of any oriental descent.


End file.
